Las notas perdidas del diario de Roxas
by Nonumber
Summary: 18. Sin un guión real. Hentai Yaoi. Trio, por favor sino estás de acuerdo con esto no lo leas por favor. Pareja Xion x Roxas / Axel x Roxas. Sipnosis: Xion esta actuando extraño y Roxas quiere saber que la ocurre.


**Para mayores de 18 años.**

**Lenguaje mal sonante (no mucho, pero algo)**

**Sin un guión real. Hentai! Trio con pareja Heterosexual y homosexual, por favor sino estás de acuerdo con esto no lo leas por favor.**

**Pareja Xion x Roxas / Axel x Roxas**

**Su función es entretener, no es fiel a la línea argumental del videojuego aunque está metido en la línea temporal del 358/2 days.**

**Habitualmente escribo yaoi, así que este es mi primer trio y además mixto, sed clementes conmigo por favor. Nunca pensé que escribiría un Xion/Roxas de ningún tipo, pero de repente la escena simplemente apareció. **

**Espero que lo disfruten.**

**La luz del Kingdom hearts se filtraba por el cristal de aquel cuarto monocromático cuando Roxas entró en su habitación. Caminó hasta el escritorio, y como venía siendo rutina desde que Saix se lo encomendó, el rubio sacó un pequeño diario de un cajón. **

**Con el libro en las manos, Roxas buscó la última página escrita en donde recorrió con los ojos las últimas líneas garabateadas:**

_Día XXX : Entrada XXX_

_Hoy ha sido un día raro. _

_Bueno, más bien Xion esta rara. _

_Las misiones que hemos tenido hoy Axel, Xion y yo han sido distintas, y hasta última hora no hemos podido vernos. _

_Axel nos esperaba en la torre del reloj enojado. Yo llegue antes por lo que me dijo que nuestros helados estaban a punto de echarse a perder. Para cuando Xion llegó, de su helado no quedaba más que el palito, pero a ella no le pareció importarle. Sus mejillas estaban rojas, y parecía que no quería mirarnos a la cara a ninguno de los dos._

_Le pregunte si estaba bien, pero ella se limitó a asentir sin decir nada más. El resto de la tarde no nos dijo nada._

**Roxas suspiró y empezó anegar con la cabeza mientras continuaba su lectura:**

_*** Día XXX: Entrada XXX_

_Xion sigue rara. Por lo visto toda la semana ha estado viajando a un mismo mundo, pero no quiere decirnos cual es._

_No sé qué le pasa pero apenas nos habla. Esta nerviosa e inquieta todo el tiempo. Sigue evitando mirarnos a Axel o a mí a la cara, y cuando la pillo mirándonos de reojo, su cara se pone roja pero no dice nada. ¿Es normal que las chicas hagan eso? ¿Por qué Xion no nos dice lo que le pasa? _

_*** Día XXX: Entrada XXX_

_Xion sigue actuando extraño. _

_Mientras los dos esperábamos a que Axel llegase con los helados a la torre del reloj, hoy me ha preguntado que si ser amigos significa estar siempre juntos. Yo he contestado que sí, o al menos eso es lo que Axel siempre dice. Eso ha parecido tranquilizar a Xion un rato, pero después se ha puesto roja y ha vuelto a preguntarme cosas sobre que significa ser amigos. Cosas como que si los amigos suelen hacerlo todo juntos, y cosas así. Yo he vuelto a decirle que creo que sí, pero que es mejor que pregunte a Axel sobre eso y ella ha vuelto a ponerse nerviosa._

_En serio, ¿Qué pasa con Xion?_

**Roxas se detuvo en su lectura, en la que pareció tratar de reflexionar sobre algo, pero al final desistió, limitándose a tomar una pluma para continuar con su diario. **

_*** Día XXX: Entrada XXX_

_Axel no ha venido hoy a la torre del reloj, eso ha dado mucho tiempo para que Xion y yo estuviésemos a solas. Normalmente no me habría importado, pero como Xion sigue rara y casi ni habla, eché mucho de menos a Axel y los comentarios tontos que hace siempre sobre todas sus misiones._

_Tras toda la tarde sin casi decir nada, Xion ha dicho que tenía algo que pedirme, pero que sería esta noche. ¿Me pregunto qué será?_

Llegados a este punto Roxas hizo una pausa y al final cerró el diario. Justo casi al instante, unos golpes en su puerta anunciaron que tenía visita.

El rubio se volvió para ver a una chica morena de ojos azules parada bajo el dintel de su puerta con una bolsa en las manos.

-Hola Xion, pasa.

La chica pareció algo insegura, pero terminó por afirmar con la cabeza mientras dejaba la puerta entrecerrada tras ella y entraba.

-¿Vas a decirme de una vez que te pasa? –cuestionó Roxas un tanto impaciente. No quería ser descortés, pero ya eran muchos días de comportamiento rarito.

-Bueno… veras… yo… -la chica aun insegura posó la bolsa que traía sobre la cama, y con ambas manos libres se dedicó a jugar con sus dedos y algunos mechones de su pelo. Aquello puso aún más nervioso al rubio.

-¿Tu qué? –la instó a continuar impaciente.

-¿Somos amigos verdad? –Volvió a insistir la chica. Roxas ya se estaba empezando a temer algo realmente malo para que Xion necesitase darle tantas vueltas.

- Ya te dije que sí. –afirmó receloso.

-¿Y los amigos lo hacen todo juntos no? –continuó la chica sin mirarle directamente mientras se enredaba el mechón más largo de cabello con el dedo

- … Supongo… –confirmó Roxas desconfiado.

-¡Pues necesito que hagas algo conmigo!

Y tras un momento de incertidumbre, el rostro de Xion volvió a llenarse de un brillante bermellón, mientras la chica vertía todo el contenido de la bolsa sobre la cama del rubio.

Roxas cada vez entendía menos, y tuvo que ponerse de pie para ver todo lo que ahora ocupaba su lecho.

-Xion… no terminó de entenderte. –musitó finalmente el rubio ruborizándose tras empezar a reconocer ciertas formas familiares, entre la decena de objetos de diversos usos que se extendían sobre el somier.

La chica le desvió la mirada, aún más roja si cabe.

-Es por mi última misión. Todo el mundo… en todas partes… yo no quería mirar, pero al final empezó a pasarme a mí también. No sé qué hacer… no se me pasa.

Se había apoyado contra la pared y Roxas reparó en que las piernas de Xion se contoneaban imperceptiblemente. El rubio de repente sintió un nudo en la garganta y una desconocida sensación de calor se expandió por su cuerpo por su cuerpo.

-Algo de ese mundo se aferró a mí. Y ahora tengo calor… una inmensa sensación de ardor en todo mi cuerpo. Me quema tanto…–murmuró la chica bajándose parte de la cremallera de la gabardina de la organización. Las mejillas de Roxas pasaron de un leve rubor a un ardiente bermellón cuando la cantidad de piel que quedó expuesta, rebasó con creces lo que se podía considerar como un muy generoso escote.

-Alguien de ese mundo me dijo que esto es algo llamado "excitación" y que solo se me pasaría si "encontraba una pareja"

Xion seguía roja, pero no le impidió acercarse a pocos centímetros de Roxas y murmurar casi rozando sus labios.

-Roxas… tengamos sexo esta noche

Y lo besó.

Reaccionando de golpe, el rubio pegó un respingo de sorpresa dentro de los brazos de la chica. Apenas capaz de asimilar el torrente de nuevos acontecimientos, las manos de Roxas se quedaron congeladas en el aire, sin saber si separar a Xion o en cambio apretarla más contra sí.

No obstante su mente no tuvo mucho tiempo para divagar, pues su cuerpo pareció asumir con rapidez el control por los dos cuando Xion, sin cortar su hambriento beso, comenzó a acariciar la entrepierna de Roxas por encima de su pantalón de cuero negro.

La leve torpeza de la chica no fue un impedimento para que esta parte del rubio reaccionase con energía propia de su edad, y en pocos segundos clamase por un poco más de espacio.

Al poco Xion interrumpió su juego de bocas, mirando con algo que podría haberse considerado lujuria los ojos de su amigo. Roxas empezaba tener dificultades para tragar cuando aún atónito se dejó hacer por la chica, que con una risilla nerviosa desabrochó su pantalón e introdujo su mano en ella.

Roxas pegó otro respingo y su respiración se truncó cuando los dedos de la chica acariciaron levemente su miembro despierto.

-Xi- XiON!, ¿Es… Estas SEgu_uu_ra de esto? – preguntó a trompicones el rubio cuando los dedos de la chica parecieron ganar confianza dentro de sus pantalones, provocándole unas placenteras sensaciones que nunca había experimentado.

Xion se limitó a afirmar con la cabeza, volviendo a tomar los labios del rubio con sed.

Para Roxas, la conversación de "_Mama, ¿de dónde vienen los niños?_" aún no había llegado en su estado de permanente amnesia, pero sí que Axel un día no sin cierta incomodidad, les había estado sermoneado tras una discusión con Laxerne con "conocimientos básicos de vida en pareja de los adultos" por lo que todo aquello no era completamente marciano para el rubio, que tomó a la chica de la cintura y la condujo hasta la cama.

Retirando parte de los juguetitos sexuales que había traído la chica, Xion se quedó recostada en la cama mientras Roxas sobre ella, retiraba la gabardina abierta de la organización, dejando sus pequeño y redondos pechos a la vista. El rubio por propio impulsó, se inclinó para acariciar y lamer uno de sus sonrosados pezones.

La chica dejo escapar un gemidito placentero y eso dio confianza a Roxas para continuar.

Caricias torpes sobre la ropa o pequeñas aberturas que proporcionaba esta, y besos hambrientos, continuaron encendiendo a ambos jóvenes. Que demasiado ansiosos para perder tiempo en desnudarse por completo, se deshicieron del pantalón de la chica con rapidez.

Con la punta de los dedos, Roxas acarició el vientre desnudo de Xion, bordeando la zona púbica, mientras que con su otra mano dejaba al descubierto por completo su miembro erguido e hinchado. El rubio acarició con torpeza un par de veces su propia erección, en apariencia ansioso por penetrar ya a la chica, pero esta lo detuvo con un gesto.

-Espera Roxas… -el chico pareció confuso, su miembro palpitaba en la demanda y no le dejaba pensar. La chica murmuró cohibida. –Primero con tus dedos… con tu lengua…

Ante la petición, el rubio se puso aún más rojo, pero cabeceó ligeramente y antes de que pudiera haber llegado a hacer algo realmente, Xion tomó un frasco que había estado rodando por encima de la cama, le quitó el tapón y vertió buena parte del líquido en su intimidad.

-Ahora sabrá rico –murmuró la chica con algo de bochorno tapándose la cara con las manos.

Roxas sonrió avergonzado e inclinando la cabeza, lamió toda la extensión con la punta de la lengua. Xion apenas pudo contener un gritito, que quedo ahogado entre sus manos.

Axel estaba llegando a la habitación de Roxas, era un poco tarde, pero quería pasar un rato con él, los trabajos de la organización se estaban volviendo muy pesados y largos, y a veces le impedían ir a su encuentro diario de helado, descanso y conversaciones tontas pero divertidas que ayudaban a ratos a olvidarse de los problemas.

El pelirrojo estaba a punto de tomar el pomo de la puerta entrecerrada cuando una exclamación ahogada lo detuvo.

-_Ahh… Roxas…. mmn si… eso me gusta mucho… mmmnn si…._ –vino con claridad la voz de Xion con un toque orgásmico desde el otro lado de la puerta. El pelirrojo enarcó una ceja incrédulo, empezando a hacerse ideas raras que rápidamente desdeñó. Pero por si acaso antes de tirar del pomo y entrar, aprovechó el resquicio por el que se filtraba algo de luz para espiar dentro.

Lo que vio le sorprendió de tal modo que no pudo evitar recular dando un paso atrás. Axel había ahogado una exclamación dentro de su propia mano y sus cejas fluctuaron en muchas expresiones distintas desde la sorpresa al desconcierto.

Y durante un instante el pelirrojo pareció que iba a darse la vuelta para marcharse, pero al final una expresión de interés y curiosidad se impuso en su cara y con uno de sus ojos verdes volvió a mirar por la estrecha rendija. La imagen robada corroboró lo que su primera impresión le había revelado: Roxas le estaba practicando sexo oral a Xion, mientras el rubio se regalaba cortas caricias en su miembro que ansioso, había empezado a segregar fluidos transparentes.

Interesado, los ojos de Axel se entrecerraron, mientras un pequeño rubor cubría sus mejillas.

-Roxas… ya ahh… -jadeó la chica bajito, colocando la mano sobre la cabeza del rubio. –es suficiente… puedes tu… cuando quieras…

Xion no tuvo que continuar, Roxas extrajo sus dedos del interior de la chica y lamió por última vez la zona con tortuosa lentitud, provocando que la chica se estremeciese: El rubio no tenía experiencia pero lo compensaba con creces con actitud y entrega.

Aun escondido tras la puerta, Axel inconscientemente se relamió los labios cuando contempló como Roxas tomaba un condón entre la amalgama de juguetes sexuales que aún no se habían caído de la cama y se lo colocaba.

-Xion… voy a… -murmuró el chico como si estuviese pidiendo permiso por última vez sosteniendo su miembro junto a la entrada de la chica, rozando pero sin presionar. La chica afirmó con la cabeza y entrecerró los ojos cuando el miembro de Roxas penetró lento pero inexorable dentro de ella.

Ambos dejaron escapar un gemido ahogado. Ella por sentirse llena, él por la presión que lo envolvía.

Un coro de gemidos ahogados emergió cuando Roxas comenzó a mover lentamente las caderas, en un bailen al principio lento pero rítmico, sacando su miembro para volver a enterrarlo dentro de ella.

Por los gemidos de ambos, aquel simple movimiento debía ser sumamente placentero.

Axel ya no solo miraba, tras abrir la cremallera de su gabardina negra, había comenzado a acariciarse el bajo vientre por encima de los pantalones. Había necesitado poco de esa escena para encenderse, ahora el problema era que no sabía cómo debía de extinguir esas llamas.

Roxas seguía penetrando rítmicamente a Xion, de una forma que podría haber sido considerada hasta tierna, mientras no dejaban de besarse y acariciarse mutuamente.

Axel paso a desabrocharse la cremallera de los pantalones, y tras pasarse una mano por encima de la piel ardiente de su pecho, deslizo su mano dentro de estos. La sensación inmediata fue buena, pero al poco se antojó insuficiente.

El pelirrojo resopló frustrado frente a la situación de ser sólo un espectador mientras sus dos amigos continuaban intercambiando fluidos sonoramente. Al final la excitación terminó pudiendo más que él y sin reparos entró también en la habitación esta vez cerrando la puerta tras él.

Ante la inesperada visita, Roxas se quedó petrificado y Xion muda mirándolos a ambos.

-¡A…¡Axel! –No hubo un solo milímetro de la cara del rubio que no brillase en refulgente rojo.

Roxas se quedó congelado, con las piernas de Xion entre los brazos y su miembro a punto de volver a arremeter, tan shockeado que no reparó la ropa aflojada del pelirrojo, ni en su más que evidente excitación bajo sus pantalones.

Sin dar tiempo a preguntas, Axel colocó una rodilla sobre la cama junto a ellos.

-¡Pero Axel ¿Que-

El rubio fue silenciado esta vez por un beso ardiente por parte del pelirrojo, que tomo sus labios con facilidad para meter su lengua dentro de la boca del otro chico y jugar con ella a voluntad.

De igual forma Axel colocó una mano en su trasero, guiándole suavemente hacia abajo para que continuase con sus embestidas a Xion.

Xion gimió profundo cuando volvió a ser llenada por Roxas. El rubio cerró los ojos ahogado en un extraño placer, penetrando a la chica con un nuevo ritmo marcado por el recién llegado mientras este mismo continuaba besándole hambriento, excitado y demandante.

El espectáculo de Axel besando a Roxas mientras este no dejaba de embestirla, no solo pareció no sorprender a la chica, sino que pareció excitarla más puesto que comenzó a gemir más profundamente.

El hambriento beso de Axel solo se rompió para comenzar a lamer otros lugares como su cuello o nuca, en donde cubrió su piel con una serie de pequeños mordiscos y húmedos besos que lanzaron fuertes espasmos de placer por la espalda del rubio, sumándose a los que el sexo con Xion ya le provocaba. Roxas terminó con la mente en blanco, incapaz de procesar en lo más obvio.

-A… Axel… ¿Qué vas a hacer? – cuestionó el rubio cuando el pelirrojo sin dejar de besarle resbaló sus dedos dentro de su gabardina desabrochada y acarició la piel de su espalda hasta llegar sus nalgas, en donde las perfiló por encima de los pantalones a medio desabrochar.

-¿Tu qué crees? –musitó el pelirrojo con ojos entre cerrados por el ansia. Sus dedos traviesos se resbalaron finalmente dentro de los pantalones del rubio que pegó un respingo cuando las manos de Axel apretaron su carne como si se tratase de una fruta madura.

-¡Axel! ¿Qué?… ¡para!

Xion por su parte pegó un pequeño gritito cuando Roxas debido al sobresalto la penetró más profundamente. La chica gimió y con las mejillas completamente ahogadas en rubor, contempló como Roxas a pesar de emitir débiles protestas ante la extraña situación, permaneció relativamente pasivo mientras Axel que no cesaba de besarle, apartaba la ropa que le incomodaba.

Los ojos verdes del pelirrojo brillaron con lujuria ante la carne expuesta del rubio, y no pudo resistirse en volver a jugar con dicha carne apretando y manoseando, antes de acariciar el pequeño orificio con la punta del dedo.

Roxas hizo amago de protestar, pero a si mismo pareció excitarse aún más. Axel sonrió lujurioso tomando el frasco con el que Xion momentos atrás había embadurnado su intimidad, y antes de que el rubio pudiese protestar de nuevo, un dedo untado en una cantidad importante de lubricante aromatizado se resbaló con facilidad en su interior.

-¡No! ¡Sácalo Axel! -Jadeó el rubio completamente rojo obteniendo algunas risas maliciosas por parte del pelirrojo, que no movió su mano, permitiendo que fuese el propio Roxas el que se auto penetrase con sus dedos a su propio ritmo, como contra punto de cada embestida que propinaba dentro de la chica.

El pelirrojo empezó a hurgar con sus dedos el interior de Roxas hasta que consiguió que el rubio comenzase a emitir unos gemidos profundos, con la respiración mucha más rota que cuando solo estaba embistiendo a Xion. Axel sonrió con suficiencia.

-Pues por cómo reacciona tu cuerpo podría jurar que esto te está gustando y mucho… Roxas... –murmuró el pelirrojo sensualmente en su oído sin dejar de mover los dedos en su interior, mientras volvía a regalarle pequeños besos en el cuello.

Roxas no pudo responder, sus sentidos estaban enturbiados por una marcada excitación y un intenso placer que nunca había experimentado. Bajo él, Xion parecía estar en las mismas condiciones. Axel reparó en que como tardase mucho en actuar, sus dos amigos iban a terminar sin siquiera plantearse el esperarle.

-Lo siento Roxas pero estoy tan caliente que si espero más seguro que sufro una combustión espontanea –trató de bromear el pelirrojo cuando retiró sus dedos del interior del rubio y situándose con rapidez tras él, condujo su palpitante y gruesa erección hacia el orificio que acaban de abandonar su mano.

Sin esperar señal alguna, el pelirrojo comenzó a introducir su masculinidad en Roxas que exclamó algo ininteligible mientras se detenía dejando a Xion bajo él a las puertas del orgasmo. La chica lo habría mirado contrariada si Roxas hubiera hecho algo más aparte de mantener los ojos cerrados y adoptar una leve mueca de dolor.

-Vamos Roxas- dijo Axel con voz suave acariciando con una mano la parte baja de su espalda. –Relájate un poco, que ya está casi toda dentro.

-¡Que digas eso no me ayuda! –exclamó entre dientes el rubio.

El pelirrojo enarcó una ceja incapaz de saber si estaba haciendo de verdad daño al rubio, o simplemente su primera penetración anal estaba siendo incómoda.

La duda quedó aclarada cuando tras introducirse por completo sin mucha resistencia, el pelirrojo se permitió tantear con una pequeña embestida y Roxas no pudo contener un gemido ahogado.

Confiado, Axel volvió a embestir al rubio, consiguiendo por consiguiente este volviese a embestir a la chica a su vez. Tras unas pocas embestidas, Xion y Roxas volvieron a jadear bajo él, aquello sacó en el pelirrojo una sonrisa de suficiencia.

-Ahora vamos a pasarlo bien los tres juntos.

La situación pareció encender aún más a Xion que movió sus caderas en anticipación. Y Roxas en el medio de sus dos amigos tan sólo puedo dejarse "amar" por ambos, incapaz de suprimir profundos gemidos de placer mientras Axel volvía a besar y chupar su cuello a la par que le penetraba, marcando de alguna manera también el ritmo de sus embestidas a Xion.

Aquel momento de sexo fue intenso, húmedo, abrasador y muy corto.

Xion fue la primera en contraerse y convulsionar ligeramente cuando el orgasmo la alcanzó, poco después fue seguida por Roxas, que se desplomó sobre la chica tras un intenso instante de placer que lleno hasta la parte más ínfima se su cerebro. Axel había tenido menos atención que los otros dos, pero estaba sobre excitado, por lo que unas pocas embestidas más dentro de Roxas y también emitió un profundo jadeo tras lo cual sus embestidas perdieron fuerza hasta detenerse. El pelirrojo dejó escapar un resuello roto y pesado, y con lentitud abandonó el cuerpo del rubio.

Los tres quedaron tendidos en la cama boca arriba, aunque cada uno con una expresión distinta: Xion ruborizada pero viéndose muy satisfecha. Axel con mala cara hasta que sacó un juguete sexual que se le estaba clavando en la espalda y tras tirarlo al suelo una sonrisa feliz se impuso en su boca. Por último Roxas necesitó respirar con pesadez varias veces para recuperar el aliento, y cuando su mente volvió a tomar lentamente el control tras el holocausto hormonal que acaba de experimentar, empezó a mirar sus amigos sumamente abochornado antes de exclamar.

-Definitivamente esto no es algo que vaya a escribir en mi diario.

Ante el comentario Axel se le quedó mirando perplejo antes de estallar en carcajadas.

La tarde siguiente en la torre del reloj fue un poco incomoda. Roxas descubrió abochornado que Xion había estado viajando a un mundo extraño en donde el sexo era común moneda de cambio para todo, y que la chica tras haber estado horrorizada los tres primeros días, terminó pillando lo que las personas normales habrían definido como "el mayor calentón de toda la galaxia" para poder terminar su trabajo. La chica tras la reciente descarga hormonal, se mostraba avergonzada y ahora volvía a esquivarles la mirada mirando de continuo la punta de sus pequeñas botas negras.

Por su parte Axel parecía comer su helado de sal marina como si nada hubiese pasado, Roxas lo miraba de reojo con disgusto, y de vez en cuando se frotaba el cuello por las zonas que habían sido besadas por el pelirrojo la noche anterior: La sensación de calor no desaparecía de ellas.

Tenía la sensación de que el pelirrojo debería haber dicho algo, pero este no se daba por enterado. Así que al final terminó perdiendo la paciencia y tras un carraspeo muy forzado terminó comentando.

-Bien, solo por aclarar cosas, entonces lo de anoche paso porque Xion estaba, ¿Cómo se decía?... – el rubio se puso rojo y sin mirar a la chica continuó. - … si, "Cachonda". Y yo tuve mi primera erección y me descontrolé…

Roxas hizo una pausa muy avergonzado, y al ver que Axel seguía sin prestarle realmente atención terminó por decir.

-¿Y cuál es tu escusa Axel? – el rubio se mostró por primera vez un poco ofendido. – ¿Os es algo que haces habitualmente con otros de la organización?

Ante el palpable deje de enfado, el pelirrojo dejó de mordisquear el palito de madera del helado y se volvió entre curioso y sorprendido hacia su amigo.

-¡Cómo crees Roxas! Nosotros no tenemos corazón, y si no podemos sentir, no podemos excitarnos. Nunca haría eso con nadie de la organización.

Axel esbozó una sonrisa sincera. La respuesta dejó muy confundidos a los dos chicos, pero sobre todo a Roxas que de repente decidió que no entendía nada y se llevó las manos a la cabeza con desespero.

-Bueno, supongo que esta es una de las cosas "mágicas de la amistad" – se aventuró a decir Xion muy bajito y muy ruborizada.

-¡Eso no tiene puto sentido! –Terminó gritando Roxas fuera de sí. Tenía la sensación de que al ser el único que no tenía recuerdos, algunas veces los demás le vacilaban de forma descara, y esta empezaba a ser una de esas veces.

Axel puso una mano por encima del cabello del estresado chico y se lo acarició de manera tierna.

-Tranquilo Roxas, a veces se necesita tiempo para entender… al fin y al cabo, en eso consiste en parte ser amigos. En crecer juntos. Y de cierta manera cuando estoy con vosotros yo me siento un poquito menos vacío, me hacéis sentir como si tuviese corazón.

Axel hizo una pausa solemne en la que el atardecer de Villa Crepúsculo aprecio refulgir con más intensidad, pero Roxas estaba cada vez más confundido.

- Ahora tú debes de buscar tus propias respuestas –Añadió el pelirrojo poniéndose épico dejando un par de segundos tras sus palabras antes de por sorpresa robarle un breve beso en los labios al rubio.

Sorprendida Xion se ruborizó ante la sorpresa de ver a Axel volviendo a besar Roxas.

El rubio por su parte no reaccionó hasta que Axel se separó de él, y luego le sacó la lengua burlón.

Roxas se ruborizó furiosamente antes de levantar una pierna, y de una patada lanzar al pelirrojo cornisa abajo, por la torre del reloj.

_Día XXX : Entrada XXX_

_Al final supe porque Xion estaba rara. Ella me dio las gracias por ayudarla y ahora Axel dice que por ello somos mejores amigos los tres, aunque sigo sin entender mucho la situación. _

_Tal vez cuando recupere mis recuerdos dejare de estar confundido y la fuerte presión de mi pecho desaparezca. Estoy deseando que llegue ese día._

* * *

**Notas finales:**

**Bueno, el fic en sí mismo es una garrulada y con algunas frases me ha entrado la risa floja, pero no sabía decirlo de otra manera, aun así espero que os haya gustado.**

**Cualquier comentario será bienvenido.**

**Saludos y gracias por leer.**


End file.
